


Slurp

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, Ficlet, Oral Sex, Porn Battle, Smut, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and Gunn have sex on the lobby desk. That's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slurp

Gunn had been assured that nobody liked licking pussy, except maybe lesbians, but there was Fred above him, spread-eagled on the edge of a desk, whimpering and swaying her hips against his mouth, and he wouldn't have missed it for the world. Her cunt was actually dripping onto the floor between them. He was going to need a tissue when they were done. 

'Fred, please,' he moaned into her soft folds, not even sure what he was begging for. 

She grabbed his ears and pulled his face closer to her, wrapping her long skinny legs around his shoulders. 'If you stop I will kill you,' she hissed between moans.

So he didn't. He grabbed hold of her hips and lifted her half off the desk, licking and sucking and flicking his tongue fast over the her swollen clit until, with a little shriek, she pressed up tight against him, bucked, and collapsed on the desk, scattering stationary and mystic amulets.

He climbed up between her legs, his cock throbbing so hard it was almost painful. He was glad they'd put on the condom first thing, because any attempt to do so now would result in an embarrassing early release. He slid quickly into her slick, relaxed wetness. 

She squeaked and grabbed his arms, but didn't resist. He stayed still inside her, not daring to move lest he confirm the rumours of his short fuse. She was breathing hard under him, her eyes soft and her face flushed, and she lifted her legs with a little moan to lock her ankles behind his back. 'Quick,' she said, 'now.' 

He did as he was told, and began to move, the softness of her tightening around him. He loved the noises she was making, whimpering and grunting and crying out, even as he was biting his own tongue trying to be quiet, and he rode her second wave to his first. 

When he kissed her, afterwards, she laughed at her own taste in his mouth.


End file.
